New life in New York
by AikaSakuraTMNT
Summary: Aika una japonesa de 16 años empieza una nueva vida con su familia en la gran ciudad de nueva york y conocerá a Abril, Karai y a sus amigos "especiales". La azabache al principio sera fria y desconfiada pero ya se dará cuenta de que bando es el bueno y cual el malo. ( TMNT 2012) Mal sumario pero entren y denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia nueva en la que solo aparecen Aika, Alex y las TMNT ( que no me pertenecen por desgracia) , si quieren en los reviews me pueden decir si quieren que sus Oc/ personajes aparezcan. ^^ **

**Para los que no sepan ( por si acaso) **_**Otto-san: es padre y Onee: Hermana, Onii: Hermano ( abreviado).**_

**Capitulo 1 Llegada a Nueva York**

El sol del amanecer se reflejaba en los edificios de Nueva York despertando a sus gentes en un nuevo dia.

En las calles ya se podían ver a los madrugadores coger sus autos hacia su trabajo. Un auto negro cruzaba dichas calles, abordo una familia de tres miembros hablaban de su nueva vida fuera de Japón.

**-"Otto-san porque tuvimos que mudarnos a esta ciudad? Estábamos bien en Tokyo"-**

Una chica de ojos grisáceos y pelo azabache de unos 16 años estaba algo enojada por haber dejando tan de repente su vida en Tokyo para vivir en el extranjero y volver a hacer amistades y estudiar en un idioma que, aunque le resultaba fácil no le gustaba nada.

**-"Cariño yo no lo decidí, fueron cosas de trabajo y no os podía dejar solos"-**

El hombre que conducía era de unos 39 años, pelo castaño oscuro con alguna cana ya saliendo entre los cabellos y de unos ojos azul cielo. Éste tuvo que mudarse con toda su familia a Nueva York por que le habían trasladado ahí y no podía dejar a sus dos hijos solos ya que podrían incendiar la casa "sin querer" por sus peleas.

**-"Aika ya deja de quejarte tampoco es para tanto"- **

El hermano de Aika era igual que ella solo que él tenía el pelo azabache con reflejos azules y unos ojos azul cielo igual que su padre y por su puesto tenía el pelo corto.

**-"Clarooo como tú tienes amistades y a tu queridísima novia aquí no te preocupas"-**

**-"No es mi novia! Solo somos amigos!"-**

**-"Si si por eso a escondidas te dedicas a " OH Aya que guapa eres ojalá pueda verte de nuevo…" y cosas por el estilo, que asco das"-**

**-"Y a ti que te importa!"-**

Los dos hermanos se miraban el uno al otro muy enojados y echando chispas.

**-" YA BASTA LOS DOS! Si no tendrán entrenamiento extra esta semana!"-**

Los gemelos se callaron al momento, aunque les encantara entrenar ninjutsu no les gustaba los entrenamientos extra de su padre ya que eran muy duros.

Aika volvió a mirar por la ventana cruzándose de brazos, observando a la gente pasar.

Llegaron a su edificio, su departamento era un ático dúplex con muy buenas vistas de la ciudad. Tenía 4 habitaciones y 2 baños, un salón amplio y una mini-biblioteca.

**-"Bueno por lo menos el apartamento está bastante bien"-**

**-"Nunca pararas de quejarte no hermanita"-**

**-"Tu cállate"-**

La azabache subió a las habitaciones y escogió una bastante grande que daba a un balcón y se encerró ahí hasta la hora de la comida.

**Buenooo espero que esta historia nueva os guste, si quereis que continue y queréis que añada a vuestros Oc/pj como dije arriba solo tenéis que dejar reviews. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y….**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Amistad**

La azabache subió a las habitaciones y escogió una bastante grande que daba a un balcón y se encerró ahí hasta la hora de la comida.

Mientras su padre hacia una comida improvisada con las sobras que tenían de los alimentos del viaje, Aika colocaba su ropa y objetos personales en el armario y su preciado portátil en el escritorio, lo encendió y puso su lista de música favorita mientras abría las puertas del balcón.

En la habitación de al lado se instaló su hermano que al escuchar la música pop rock de su hermana a todo volumen se tapó los oídos abriendo la ventana para escapar de aquel ruido.

Al sacar la cabeza por la ventana se encontró a su hermana en el balcón viendo el cielo despejado.

**-"Tendrás morro te pediste la habitación grande y con el balcón!"-**

**-"y a mi qué? Haber subido antes "-**

**-"Serás borde…"- **Alex susurro antes de meterse de nuevo en su cuarto para no oír las quejas de su hermana.

Aika respiró hondo mientras entraba de nuevo en su cuarto, apagó la música y sacó un chándal de su armario que se componía de un short negro ajustado con una básica rojo rubí y una chaqueta negra, se lo puso y se ató el cabello en una cola de lado.

Bajó a la cocina para coger una botella de agua y despedirse de su padre quien aun estaba pensando que hacer para comer. Salió a la calle dispuesta a relajarse un poco corriendo. Recorrió casi toda su zona en media hora y ya estaba algo cansada a si que se paró a beber agua. Mientras bebía vio a dos chicas entrando a un gimnasio de… ninjutsu? parecía otra cosa que un gimnasio pero decidió seguirlas hasta adentro.

La primera que entro tenía el pelo bastante corto y bicolor negro y rubio, unos ojos amarillos y unas marcas rojas en los parpados, eso a aika le pareció algo raro pero interesante. La que seguía era un poco más bajita que la primera de pelo negro con rayas rojas que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y poseía unos lindos ojos café chocolate.

Aika vio como las chicas entraban sin más y se paraban a hablar con un hombre, mientras ella se dirigió al mostrador donde se encontraba una sonriente mujer de 35 años quien la miraba de arriba abajo sin perder esa sonrisa algo… siniestra.

**-"La pueda ayudar en algo señorita?"-**

**-"La verdad solo pasaba de largo pero me gustaría apuntarme ( **_**así no recibo reprimendas de mi padre por pasarme con Alex)"-**_ Pensaba la azabache mientras veía como la mujer hacia una mueca de desagrado.

**-"Lo siento pero no entrenamos a niñas escuálidas"- **Decia la mujer mientras se reía de la azabache.

**-"Perdone que dijo?!"- **

**-"Lo que oyes niña, ahora lárgate"-**

Aika ya iba a decir alguna barbaridad a aquella mujer desagradable pero no pudo ya que el hombre con quien estaban hablando las dos chicas se acercó al mostrador mirándola fijamente, para luego mirar con enojo a la mujer.

**-" Que modos son eso de recibir a los nuevos integrantes del clan?"- **

**-"Pero señor…"-**

Mientras el hombre regañaba a la secretaria las dos chicas se acercaron a Aika.

**-" Ey tu? Así que quieres entrar eh? Que tal si peleas con nosotras? Por cierto me llamo Rebeca y esta es mi hermana Karai"- **se presentó la del cabello negro con rayas rojas y a su hermana.

Aika sonrió de medio lado mirando a las dos chicas.

**-"Claro, por cierto soy Aika"-**

**-"Japonesa verdad? Bien síguenos"-**

Las tres muchachas entraron a la sala del dojo, la azabache se quedó en el medio mientras Karai se ponía enfrente suyo en posición de ataque.

**-"Vaya …van en serio e chicas"-**

Aika también adoptó su posición de ataque y las dos se abalanzaron contra su contrario a atacar.

** Biiiiennn espero que le haya gustado vas siendo cortos los capitulos pero ya los haré mas largos ;) y Gracias a Yinu25 y a LuiSiTa- Gomez por colaborar conmigo en mi historia por cierto LuiSiTa ya aparecerán tus pj mas adelante vale? Por cierto En Acontecimiento inesperado el capitulo según tengo planeado lo subiré el miércoles ^^**

**UN BESOOO Y…. NOS LEEMOS LUEGOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Las tres muchachas entraron a la sala del dojo, la azabache se quedó en el medio mientras Karai se ponía enfrente suyo en posición de ataque.

**-"Vaya …van en serio e chicas"-**

Aika también adoptó su posición de ataque y las dos se abalanzaron contra su contrario a atacar.

Karai daba puñetazos en dirección a la azabache pero ésta los esquivó agachándose y contraatacó con una patada que le dio a Karai en medio del estomago, haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás y se inclinara a delante cosa que aprovechó Aika para ponerse con rapidez detrás de ella y darle un codazo en la espalda dejándola en el suelo.

Rebeca al ver a su hermana ya perdida decidió meterse, empezó lanzando una patada en la pierna derecha de la oji-gris, ésta se cayó y Rebe se puso encima de ella, Aika dio un giro inmovilizando a su contrincante pero Rebe la aparó de una patada en la panza. La azabache se quedó sentada en el suelo pero se levantó deprisa al ver que la chica iba a por ella y las dos chocaron las piernas en una patada.

En ese momento el hombre de antes entró al dojo y se quedó observando, cuando se separaron de ese choque de piernas éste aplaudió llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

Chris Bradford un hombre musculoso observaba a la nueva chica con una sonrisa triunfante. Karai ya se había recuperado y se acercó a su hermana y a Aika.

**-"Bueno que creen chicas? Es apta para entrar en el clan?"- **el hombre musculoso se cruzó de brazos aun con la sonrisa.

Aika observó a sus "antes contrincantes" esperando la respuesta.

Rebeca y Karai sonrieron de medio lado mirándose para luego apoyarse cada una en un hombro de la azabache.

**-"Creo que seremos buenas amigas"- **Karai sonreía de medio lado mirándola al igual que su hermana.

**-"Bueno vayamos a comer algo por ahí tengo hambre"- **Rebe se adelantó y salió del gimnasio.

Aika al salir del gimnasio mandó a su padre un mensaje diciendo que iría a comer por ahí y en respuesta obtuvo un "ok de todas formas no llegaba la comida que teníamos, no llegues tarde y ten cuidado, PD: No te saltes el entrenamiento y aunque entres en ese dojo entrenaras con nosotros". Aika suspiro en eso ultimo.

Las 3 adolescentes se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida, ahí conversaban de sus cosas y las dos hermanas hacían un mini-interrogatorio a la oji-gris. Karai fue la primera en preguntar

**-" Entonces eres japonesa no?"-**Karaila miraba con algo de interés mientras comia una patata frita que le quitó a su hermana.

**-"Si, hoy mismo me mudé a esta ciudad con mi padre y el odioso de mi hermano…"-**

**-" tienes un hermano?"- **tragaba su comida con la mirada fija en su ahora amiga de pelo azabache quien asentía suspirando.

**-" Si.. se llama Alex y es mi hermano gemelo…"-**

Mientras Aika les contaba cosas sobre su vida y ellas a ella se izo algo tarde, la oji-gris se despidió de sus amigas y se fue corriendo al dojo de su padre que compro antes de mudarse.

El dojo se encontraba en un callejón algo apartado de la gente, Aika entró por la puerta trasera y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano meditando.

**-"Un poco mas tarde y tendrías entrenamiento extra hermanitaa"- **Alex se reia entre dientes mientras veía a su hermana cambiar la cara en distintas muecas: odio, susto, enojo…

La chica se sentó al lado de su hermano en frente de su padre que todavía no había abierto los ojos.

**-"Aika…"- **el hombre abrió los ojos mirando a su hija recién llegada muy seriamente.

**-"Si… "-**

**-" Te quedarás en el dojo con un entrenamiento extra ya que te saltaste la meditación, queda claro?"-**

**-" Si Sensei"-**

Y con esto empezaron con el entrenamiento que duró 3 horas, luego Alex y su padre se fueron dejando a la chica con el entrenamiento extra y sola en el dojo. Esta al terminar se fijo que era muy tarde. " _**las 12? Tanto tiempo estuve con el entrenamiento?"**_ La azabache salió y cerró la puerta con llave.

Las calles estaban desiertas eso no le gustaba nada, fue con paso rápido hacia su casa y para atajar cogió un camino que pasaba por un callejón, cuando llegó a dicho callejón vio a unos hombres trajeados y todos iguales peleando con… tortugas gigantes?.

A un hombre se le calló un bote con una sustancia verde brillante, la azabache lo cogió ya que quedó a sus pies, al hacerlo todo se la quedaron viendo y los hombre empezaron dispararla.

**-"Pero que...!"-**

Aika les lanzó el bote mientras esquivaba los disparos dando un salto por encima y acabando detrás de las tortugas.

**-"pedazo salto..."- **llego a decir Donnie mientras intentaba protegerla de los ataques de los Kraang.

**-"emm.. gracias pero que so..."-**

La chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que se desmayó por el cansancio. Los kraang escaparon y los chicos se acercaron a ella.

**-"Ahora que hacemos con ella?"-** pregunto Donnie cogiendo a la chica en brazos.

**-"Y si la llevamos a la guarida?... hasta que se recupere ya que nos a visto.."-** decia el mas joven de los 4 observando a la adolescente.

**-" Si y de paso le dejamos vivir con nosotros.. TU ESRES TONTO?! puede hablar de nosotros a todo el mundo y ponernos en peligro!"-** Raphael estaba furioso no queria que otra chica supiera de ellos, si ni siquiera sabia si era de fiar o no.

**-" Rapha tiene razón pero no podemos dejarla aquí sola a si que viene con nosotros"- **dijo Leo


	4. Avisooo

Lo siento por no publicar nada estos dias no tengo tiempo y la inspiración como siempre me deja sola y no vuelve, tambien me iré este martes a Londres y tampoco podre publicar hasta el viernes o sábado. espero que me perdonéis y que seáis pacientes^^ un beso Grande y aplastante para todos! Aika* 


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Los chicos iban por los túneles de las alcantarillas rumbo a la guarida.

Leo llevaba al estilo princesa a la chica con un enojado y gruñon Raphael que no dejaba de mirar de reojo con furia y a un risueño Mickey en el lado derecho. Donnie iba detrás de ellos con el T-phone en mano hablando con abril de la chica.

La peliroja dijo que luego se pasaría a ver si la conocía de algo. Al llegar a la guarida encontraron al maestro splinter en la cocina tomando un té al parecer recién hecho.

Leo entró aun con la chica en brazos algo que llamó mucho la atención de su sensei, mientras el de azul le contaba lo sucedido Donnie cogió con permiso de los dos a la chica y se la llevó a la sala donde se encontraban los otros dos hermanos. La recostó en uno de los escalones que utilizaban de sofás y se arrodilló a su lado.

**-"Es guapa…"-** soltó el de morado observando la cara tranquila de la chica.

**-"Oh no, antes Abril y ahora ella? Tienes un serio problema hermano"-** gruñó Raphael mirando a su hermano.

**-"Anda Raphita no seas a si, Donnie tiene razón es bastante guapa y ágil, seguro que tu también te fijaste cuando dio aquel salto"-** Mickey se puso al lado de su hermano temperamental con una sonrisa difícil de explicar lo que demostraba.

El de rojo solo bufó y se sentó a leer comics mientras que los otros dos hermanos se volvían a observar de nuevo a la morena.

Leo entro a la sala acompañado de su maestro.

**-"Entonces que hacemos cuando se despierte sensei?"-** Preguntó Donnie mientras se incorporaba para observar a su maestro acariciarse la "perilla"(N/A no se si llamarla así o barba XD).

**-"Cuando se despierte le diremos que no cuente nada de nosotros y luego la acompañaran a su respectiva casa"-** Contestó el Sensei de los cuatro a su hijo para luego retirarse a meditar a sus aposentos.

**-"SOLO ESOO?!"-** gritó Rapha enfurecido.

**-"y que mas sugieres Rapha?"-** Leo ya se estaba cansando del comportamiento del de rojo.

Mientras los dos peleaban los hermanos menores se fijaron en que la chica se estaba despertando.

**-"Hey tios ya vuelve en si"-** Mickey sonreía acercándose al rostro de la chica que abría poco a poco los ojos.

Aika abrió un poco los ojos observando una sombra verde antes de cerrarlos de nuevo, pero como un rayo volvió a abrirlos esta vez desmesuradamente. Mickey la sonrió alegre pero esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando la chica le atinó un puñetazo alejándolo de ella. Raphael que estaba observando la escena empezó a reírse de su hermano, que se encontraba en el suelo sorprendido tocándose el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

**-"Tranquila, tranquila no te haremos nada, no temas…"-** intentaba tranquilizarla Leo mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

**-"Que sois? Y que hago aquí?"-** preguntó la oji-gris apartándose de ellos y refugiándose en la esquina del sofá.

**-"Tranquila…"**empezó a decir Donnie con voz suave para que no se asustara la chica-"** somos mutantes, estábamos peleando con los kraangs cuando tu apareciste en el callejón cogiendo el mutágeno, diste un salto para esquivar los disparos y te desmayaste después.."-**

La azabache parpadeo un par de veces antes de recordar lo dicho por el mutante, se relajó un poco sentándose normal observando a cada uno de ellos, se fijó en que el de naranja se encontraba en el suelo cubriéndose una parte de la cara haciéndola recordar que le dio un golpe nada mas despertarse.

**-"L..Lo siento por haberte golpeado…"-** Mickey sonrió quitándose la mano de la cara e incorporándose.

**-"No te preocupes no fue nada… si que pegas fuerte hehe por cierto soy Mickey y estos son mis hermanos"-** dijo el más joven presentando a sus hermanos.

**-"El es Leonardo le puedes llamar leo y es el líder y mayor de los cuatro"-** El nombrado se inclinó hacia delante gesto que imitó Aika por respeto.

**-"Donatello es el que está a tu lado, llamale donnie si quieres y es el mas listo"-**

**-"Encantado de conocerte"-** Dijo sonriendo Donnie dejando ver su brecha entre los dientes con un leve sonrojo.

**-"Y el que está apartado ahí…-** refiriéndose a Rapha-"** Es Raphael pero todos le llamamos Rapha y es un gruñón"-** finalizó el de naranja haciendo que Rapha le mirara como un asesino en serie acto que hizo reír a la chica y que el se sonrojara levemente, que ocultó enseguida girando el rostro.

**-"Encantada, yo soy Aika Sakura pero me pueden llamar como quieran"-**

**-"Entonces… te llamare Saku"-** sentenció animadamente Mickey mientras sonreía a la chica, a Aika se le caía una gotita de sudor por la nuca al estilo anime mientras sonreía.

**-"Esta bien… Bueno es mejor que me vaya sino mi padre me mata"-** Aika se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a lo que le parecía la salida de aquel lugar.

**-"Espera te acompañamos"-** Dijo Donnie acercándose a ella seguido de sus otros dos hermanos, Raphael se quedó de brazos cruzados mirándolos.

**-"No vienes?"-** preguntó Mickey al de rojo éste solo frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos.

**-"Me parece que no le caigo bien a tu hermano"-** susurro la azabache al de azul que se encontraba a su lado.

**-"Tranquila él es así, cuando lo conozcas mejor ya te acostumbraras"-**

Y así los cuatro mutantes mas la chica salieron de las alcantarillas encontrándose con Abril y Casey en la salida.

**-"Hola chicos…"-** Abril saludó a sus amigos y se reparó en la chica que se encontraba al lado de Donnie.

**-"Hey chicos… y hola guapa.."-** Casey se fijo en los hermosos ojos grises de la chica algo que no gustó mucho a Abril.

**-"Hola Esta es Aika es la chica que te hable Abril"-** Explicó donnie algo nervioso ante la mirada azulada de la pelirroja.

**-"Ya veo.. Hola Aika soy Abril O'Neil y este es Casey…"-**

**-"Casey Jones encantado"-** dijo el chico giñando un ojo a la azabache, ésta solo le ignoró.

**-"Encantada"-**

**-"Bueno íbamos a acompañarla a su casa"-** Mickey sonrió por la cara que puso Casey al ser ignorado.

**-"Entonces nos vemos en la guarida chicos adiós"-** Dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose de los mutantes.

Ya en el edificio de Aika se despidieron de ella dándole un abrazo excepto Rapha que solo gruñó cuando la chica se acercó a él.

Aika hizo una mueca de desagrado y se acercó a Mickey.

**-"Enserio que le hice?"-**

**-"Tranquila Saku ya se le pasará"-** dicho esto la abrazó de nuevo y los cuatro se fueron.

Al entrar en su cuarto cerró tras de sí la ventana, se dirigió directamente a su cama, quedándose profundamente dormida. No se dio cuenta de que su padre entró con sigilo a ver si se encontraba ahí y le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

**Aquí el capitulo 4, como siempre espero reviews con vuestra opinión y demás y tambien quiero que me digáis que pareja preferís (Apriltello) o (Casey x Abril) "no se como se llama esa pareja" bien ya sabéis me lo comunicáis en reviews o en MP gracias. Por cierto _Acontecimiento inesperado ya está finalizado_**_ ^^._

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGOOO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

En la casa de los Kinomoto, Kenji el padre de nuestros dos gemelos ya se había levantado, duchado y preparado el desayuno y solo eran las 6 de la mañana. Decidió coger un cucharon, una cazuela y subirse al segundo piso.

Se posicionó en frente de las dos puertas de los cuartos de sus hijos, abrió dichas puertas y, respiró profundamente antes de atizarle a la pobre cazuela con el cucharón en modo de despertador.

**-"Despertad dormilones, que ya es tarde!"-** El hombre contuvo la risa al ver a los adolescentes caer al mismo tiempo y del mismo lado de la cama. **"**_**Sera cosa de gemelos"**_, pensaba su padre antes de quedarse sordo con los gritos de éstos dos.

**-"Otto-san aun es muy pronto!"-** Gritaba Alex sentándose en su cama, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

**-"si solo son las 6!"**- se oyó la voz de Aika algo apagada y es que la chica se había caído de la cama con las mantas y se encontraba sepultada entre ellas en posición de murciélago, la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas arriba.

**-"Ok si no quieren bajar no bajen pero el desayuno ya está listo y…. hoy hice tortitas…"-** el padre bajo deprisa al segundo piso antes de que sus hijos aun dormidos asimilaran la recién información y bajaran a la carrera.

Alex y Aika al enterarse ya de lo que había para desayunar se pusieron en pie y como si una estampida de elefantes se tratara corrieron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras, pero en los últimos escalones Alex tropezó con su mismo pie arroyando a su hermana y terminando de bajar en forma de bolilla hasta el suelo.

Aika cayó encima de su hermano de culo pero Alex tuvo menos suerte y a levantarse la chica pudo despegar su cara de la alfombra que adornaba el piso.

Kenji no pudo contener la risa ante tal escena y empezó a reírse a carcajadas obteniendo en respuesta dos miradas asesinas que si mataran ya estaría más que fulminado.

Ya todos desayunados y uno con alguna que otra curita su padre se puso de pie ante ellos sonriendo con algo de malicia.

**-"Os tengo una buenísima noticia…"-**

**-"Nos volvemos a Japón?"-** pregunto la oji-gris entusiasmada

**-"Nos tocó la lotería?"-** esta pregunto la hizo Alex antes de recibir un zape de su hermana.

**-"No y … ojala, lo quería deciros es que…. Hoy empezáis la escuela!"-** decía animado mientras esquivaba una lluvia de zumo proveniente de los dos gemelos.

**-"QUEEE!?"-** fue la una pregunta que pudieron hacer antes de toser.

**-"Ahora entiendo porque nos despertaste a las 6 en vez de a las 8 como siempre…"- **decía la morena mientras recogía y se paraba de pie**-" Yo no voy a ir"-** sentenció ante la mirada algo enojada de su padre.

**-"Vas a ir quieras o no y no estarás sola a ese instituto va Aya la amiga de tu hermano, Luisa y su hermana y la hija del señor O'Neil nuestro vecino de enfrente**"-

**-"Claaro que bien….(**_**O'Neil… de que me sonará ese apellido…."- **_ Y después de eso se fue a prepararse para el "Grandioso" dia que la esperaba.

Ya preparados los dos salieron de su casa al pasillo de su piso donde les esperaba una chica de más o menos su misma edad, pelo rojizo, ojos azulados, con una cinta amarilla adornando su cabello amarrado en una cola baja, estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

Nada más verse las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas la una a la otra.

**-"os conocéis?"-** preguntó Alex a su hermana.

**-"Si, nos conocimos ayer.."-** las dos se sonrieron y se juntaron. **–" Ella es Abril O'Neil"-** presentó Aika a su nueva amiga y vecina.

Al llegar a la escuela les tocó separarse Abril y Alex les tocó en la misma clase dejando así sola y desamparada a la pobre Aika.

La azabache se presentó ante la clase fijándose en la fila de atrás donde para su sorpresa se encontró con la sonrisa de Rebeca.

* * *

**No tengo escusas solo deciros que igual me retiro de fanfiction por asuntos que no vienen al caso aunque aun no esta decidido, espero solucionar los problemas y seguir escribiendo para vosotros la verdad os quiero mucho **

**UN GRAN BESO Y NOS LEEMOS...**

**Aika***


End file.
